Moments In Time
by Jump4Life
Summary: Just some random drabbles that are Sam/Jake oriented. Most are set after the series ended.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I finally decided to start a new drabble series. I write random things that come to mind. Some are really short, some are longer and they are mostly oriented around Sam and Jake. Anyways, I hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Track Jersey:<strong>

Watching Sam sift through his dresser after she had barged into his room was comical. She bit her bottom lip in concentration as she pulled all of his shirts out in search of a particular one. He didn't know what she was looking for, but he had often let her borrow a shirt after she had spilled something on hers or he had thrown her into a water trough. Neither case was the situation as she looked now simply because she wanted something and knew the silent cowboy would let her take it. Cleaning up after her would be annoying with the way she was tossing his clothes around, but he loved the girl to much to really care.

He knew the moment that she found her target as the flying clothes ceased and her eyes lit up with a smile. In her hands was his track jersey that had his last name on the back. He didn't necessarily cherish it now that he had graduated high school, but it was definitely important to him.

"I'm taking this" she stated, leaving no room for argument. He nodded his head in response telling her it was ok. As she was exiting his room to head home she gave him a short but sweet kiss.

Later that night at the bonfire he spotted her auburn hair in the crowd and made his way to her. When he finally reached her, his eyes took in the way his jersey fit her slim frame. It went down to her mid-thigh and was very loose, showing the tank top she had on underneath. The best part was seeing J. Ely on the back, labeling her as his for the world to see. He knew he would never get the jersey back from her, and he didn't want to. Sam had done what he was to shy to do and told the world she was his because that's what she wanted. She was proud and glad that they were finally together and Jake couldn't help but feel his heart swell a little more.

**Taking A Chance**

The petite redhead curled up in his lap gave a contented sigh as he held her closer to him. He knew she would be asleep in minutes, but he didn't mind. Even if his brothers walked in and saw them he wouldn't budge. Jake wasn't big on showing affection in public, but when they were given moments alone like this one enjoying a movie, he would happily pull Sam onto his lap and hold her close. He was content with her safely in his arms and if it had been anybody else, he knew he would not be so bold. Sam was extra special to him, and worth taking a chance on. She was truly his one and only. Despite his lack of PDA he would suffer through the teasing as his brothers walked in on their private moments simply because he couldn't bare to wake the beautiful girl as she slept peacefully against his chest. He longed for the days where they could do this in their own home whenever they wanted without planning or being interrupted by siblings.

**Campus**

Walking around the big campus made him feel lonely now, and it was so natural after two years that he had forgotten what being in crowded hallways felt like. He missed the days of walking through those halls between classes looking for the auburn haired girl. Skimming the crowd of people just to make sure she was ok and staying out of trouble. Rarely did he acknowledge her during those times despite wanting to. The teasing from his friends and reserved nature in the crowd had kept him from following through on those urges.

**Misery**

She hoped he was enjoying college, but a part of her wanted him to be as miserable as her. His absence had been greatly noticed by her and she longed to hear his deep voice call her brat. All she wanted was for her cowboy to come and take her away

**Photos**

Looking at the photos she was developing made her smile. The couple sitting on the two horses smiling at each other looked undeniably happy. They looked even more so in the next photo where her son had the red head wrapped up in his arms as he pulled her back to his chest and leaned his head down to rest on her shoulder. She was laughing and he had a rare goofy grin across his face. The proud mother was glad that the two were finally together even as she looked at a photo with the girl slung over the boys shoulder angrily beating his back after they had been in an argument.

The last picture was not as happy as the others. The couple clung to each other as the girl had tears running down her face. In the background was the boys truck packed with all the things he would need in his college dorm room. The sadness between them as they said goodbye for a couple of weeks was obvious in the picture. Maxine hoped that all of them, including their goodbye, would help cheer up the depressed girl who longed for her best friend to return home.

**I hope you enjoyed them! I'm not sure how often I will update with new drabbles since they are just random ideas I have. But if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to post them in a review along with your thoughts. Please no flames (I'm far to sensitive to handle them), but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**~Jump4Life**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guy's so much for the reviews! They made my day each time! Here's the next set of drabbles, I hope you like these as well. The one titled 'Feelings' was actually a real experience for me and I decided to write it as a drabble. So if you were wondering why that one seemed different than all of the others, that's why. **

* * *

><p><strong>Whispered Words<strong>

With one touch of his lips to hers and her whispering those three little words that held so much meaning, he knew that losing her again would surely kill him.

**Nothing Matters**

Sam knew that with Jake by her side nothing else mattered. All of the bad things that plagued their past and all the heartache could be forgotten, because now she had her cowboy by her side.

**Three Words**

He may have been a silent cowboy, but after he said those three words for the first time he never missed an opportunity to tell her again. The first time he told her he had been so nervous he was shaking in his boots. Now it was second nature to tell her he loved her. Not only did he say it as he was leaving, but also when he took her out on a ride, or when she would get another one of her crazy ideas. His favorite time to tell her was the stolen moments in her father's barn when he would sneak up on her cleaning stalls and he was taking a break between tasks her dad had assigned him that day. She would start out mad that he had snuck up on her again, then he would call her brat in a quiet tone before pulling her into his arms. He would feel her relax before leaning into him and that's when he would whisper the words into her hair. After years of listening to his quiet soft voice she was attuned to him and would hear the muffled whisper that caused her to smile into his chest and lean a little closer into him. Her favorite moments were when they would be sitting near the river as the sun was setting. Nothing would be said between the two but Jake would look at her and after a moment his face would soften and open up for her to see all that he was feeling. Before he would even say the words she knew how he felt. Yet the sincerity and emotion in his voice as he said them took her breathe away every time. It didn't' take a genius to see that Sam caused Jake to open up around her during these moments. He never said much, but if those three words were all he ever said to Sam, she would be happy.

**Feelings**

It amazed Sam the feelings that burst through her when Jake simply asked her if she wanted any of his fries, especially after he had asked others standing around them before her. It was silly that the simple question had made her feel like she was floating. He cared enough to ask her instead of ignoring her. What was even crazier was the urge she had in the following minutes to hug him. He was lazily leaning against the horse trailer, propped up on a tire, eating his burger. It was nothing unusual. But her wanting to step closer beside him, sling an arm around his waist and snuggle into his side was. She imagined it would be comfortable and warm to have her head laid against his chest as his arm wrapped around her and kept her there. However, Sam would never know because no matter how bad she wanted to she could not act upon these urges. Jake was only her best friend and doing such a thing would be inappropriate. And even if it wasn't, Jake was not one for physical affection.

**Little Things**

There were many things that made Sam's day just a little bit better. Talking to Jen, riding out along the Playa, and sealing a few sacred moments with the Phantom were just a few. Later on in her high school career stolen kisses from Jake or some of the sweet nothings he would sometimes whisper into her ear were also added to the list. But nothing had compared to hearing Jake tell her how proud he was of her after she had finished the long hard struggle and graduated high school. Having his seal of approval caused a different sort of happiness to spread throughout her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and give me your thoughts! I'll try to update again sometime over the weekend. School is keeping me super busy, my teachers decided it was a good idea to put all of my tests (with the exception of one) the week after we had fall break. I think it's cruel. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the drabbles!<br>**

**~Jump4Life**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it has taken me a couple of weeks to update! College has kept me busy to say the least! But to try and make up for it, I have posted a couple of the longest drabbles I have wrote so far. I hope you enjoy them! If the grammer/spelling mistakes are worse than normal, please ignore them. I rushed to get these posted and didn't spend a lot of time editing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>First Night<strong>

As he laid in bed that night waiting for sleep to over take him, he gently pulled his newly wed wife closer to his chest as he nuzzled his nose into her auburn hair. Knowing that she would still be there in the morning looking at him with groggy eyes as they woke up together ran through his mind as sleep finally overtook him.

**Risk**

Deciding to risk losing his best friend, greatest and longest friend had been the hardest decision he had ever made. But as he saw her walking down the isle toward him dressed in white, he knew he had made the right choice. And it was the best decision he had ever made. She would always be his best friend, but she was also so much more than that.

**Brat**

"If being called Brat bothers you that much I can find a new name to call you" he told her softly, trying to calm her down.

"What else would you call me?" she questioned.

"I could call you Mrs. Ely, that is if you want to be." he replied as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box.

**Birthday Disaster**

It was his birthday and she really wanted to do this one simple thing, bake him his favorite cake. Gram had taught her how to make it growing up and under her supervision she felt like she had mastered it. Now she was an adult and married to her childhood best friend. After going through the familiar motion of making the cake batter it was finally in the oven baking. As she turned to look at the kitchen in their small home dread filled her as she looked at the mess she had made in the process. Gram normally cleaned up behind her, so she had never noticed how messy she was. At this moment her husband decided to make his presence known as she heard him coming through the front door. As he walked into the kitchen he surveyed the messy bowls in the sink, the spilt milk on the counter and his wife covered in flour as she looked at him sheepishly.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" he asked her in a teasing manor, effectively causing her to snap back into reality instead of standing there embarrassed.

"You can't be in here! Out you go!" she said, emphasizing it with a light shove to his chest and a quick kiss to his check. He obeyed and left to head back to the barn and finish the work that needed to be done.

When he returned later on he found her sitting on the kitchen floor leaning against a cabinet silently crying. In truth it was only a few tears running down her face, but it was enough for him to panic and miss the fresh cake on the counter above her. When questioned about her tears she could not hide her embarrassment or the story from him. More tears leaked from her eyes as she recounted how the cake had stuck to the bottom of the pan, something that had never happened with Gram. And then she had struggled to get the homemade icing to the right consistency, never realizing just how easy Gram made it look. Finally, to top it all off the top layer had completely split in half as she placed them together. Trying to patch it up with extra icing had only caused the cake to look even more deformed and far from the perfect cake she had envisioned giving him.

Jake could only laugh at his wife's tale before he comforted her, telling her he didn't care how the cake looked that he loved how thoughtful she was being for his birthday. With a hug and a kiss to the forehead Sam was felling better, knowing it was silly to get so worked up over the cake's appearance. What really mattered was it's taste and she knew it was perfect from the bite she had swapped from the pan.

**Figure it Out**

Jake always thought he would figure it out right away whenever it happened, saving Sam the task of telling him. He had been so wrong. It started with her getting frequent headaches that made him worry about her head and the possibility of lasting issues from her injury. But then she started acting odd. She had thrown out the fresh pack of bacon, claiming it was bad even though he had just opened it yesterday and it was fine. When it happened again a couple of days later with a jar of her Gram's pickles he got worried again. He feared she was coming down with a bad cold and it was affecting her taste buds. However, the week continued on with her getting occasional headaches and claiming some foods tasted off. Jake had eased off on worrying over her and just decided it was one of her weird phases until the end of the following week when he had woken up one morning to her puking in their bathroom. He immediately wanted to cart her to a doctor but she refused, stating it was just a small stomach bug. Never taking his eyes off of her he watched her for three more days and held her hair as she got sick in the mornings and late evenings. Knowing that something was up he was determined to take her to the doctor the next day as they got ready for bed that night. Once they were both settled in with Sam laying her head on Jake's chest she looked up at him with worry in her eyes as she said she needed to tell him something. His heart had stopped beating, only to grow during her story and start racing madly as she informed him that he was going to be a dad. All the signs led to her being pregnant and not her dying from some crazy virus. It was safe to say he had been very wrong. He had never seen this coming.

* * *

><p><strong>It wasn't completely intentional but did anybody notice a theme to these drabbles? I really like Birthday Disaster, it's one of my favorites that I have wrote honestly. Please review! And if you ever have questions, comments, remarks, etc. feel free to send me a PM! It may take me a few days to respond, but I promise I will eventually (normally within a week or less).<br>**

**Guest: I don't plan on stopping anytime soon! But I will be slow with updates and at best will only be able to update once a week, probably sometime between Saturday and Monday. I'm glad you like them!**

**~Jump4Life**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I could give you a million excuses but instead I'm going to just stick with an apology. Anyways, here's the next set of drabbles. I'm not crazy about them, but they were the best I could come up with.**

* * *

><p><strong>Despair<strong>

The chilly wind whipped around him, cutting into his bare arms and slicing through the thin t-shirt he wore. But he didn't notice. He was numb to the world, and the discomfort the chill caused was welcomed as he pushed his burning legs harder trying to outrun the despair. What he wouldn't give to see her auburn hair and smiling face right now, instead of the college track in front of him.

**Lonely**

Walking around the big campus made him feel lonely now, and it was so natural after two years that he had forgotten what being in crowded hallways felt like. He missed the days of walking through those halls between classes looking for the auburn haired girl. Skimming the crowd of people just to make sure she was ok and staying out of trouble. Rarely did he acknowledge her during those times despite wanting to. The teasing from his friends and reserved nature in the crowd had kept him from following through on those urges.

**Scolding Children**

Sam didn't like to scold her children and would normally leave it to Jake to tackle. However, when the two came running into the kitchen and started wrestling, with the silent cowboy no where in sight, Sam knew she had to reprimand the boys. After all, she had a cake baking in the oven and she couldn't let it be ruined by all the movement their rough housing was causing. Having a flat cake would not do at the dinner with her family, what would Gram say?

**Physical**

When they first started dating their physical interactions had been small and tentative. Neither knew where exactly to draw the line after being best friends for so long. Short kisses and small hugs were given as goodbyes only, until they grew more comfortable with their physical relationship. Then short kisses were stolen in the barn, hands were held as they rode together across the playa where no eyes could see. The goodby kisses became a little longer and the hugs were a little tighter. Eventually they became more public with their affection and would be found sitting together with Sam tucked under Jake's arm and snuggling into his side. The goodbye kisses were accompanied by sweet nothings and more intimate moments were had out on the playa. Though their physical interactions had been few to start with it wasn't long before they knew no boundaries.

**Protection**

Sam knew Jake would protect her until the day he died. She felt it in his touch as he would pull her close to him, engulfing her body with his own in a tight, strong embrace. Yet his touch on her would be gentle, like he was afraid she would brake in his grasp. He would whisper quietly to her as they laid together at night looking at the stars. Nothing in particular would be said, but she knew all his words held promises with his willingness to talk to her. Some nights the Phantom would show up and he would begrudgingly let her go with a whisper "be careful" as he watched from the sidelines. When people said things about her at school he was there to shoot a glare their way with the threat of pain if they didn't stop. Jake showed her in more than one way what she meant to him and the lengths he would go to keep her safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think. Even if it's just one word I would like to hear from you guys. You can always PM me as well!<br>**

**~Jump4Life**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! The semester was winding up and I'm currently in the middle of finals week, but I felt the need to post something. To try and make up for the wait I have some of the longer drabbles I've written. One is super long and could probably be turned into a one-shot if I ever decided to. Please don't think the drabble titled "Stories" is too weird, it is based off of one of my own life events with my neighbor. These are definitely on the rated T side of things at times. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Razor<strong>

The first time she had ever used Jake's razor had been on accident. They had been married and living together a little over a month and Sam hadn't completely adjusted yet. It had been an early morning when she was still half asleep in her shower after being up late the night before enjoying the perks of being married to Jake. In her half conscious state she had reached blindly for her razor and started using it without a second thought. It wasn't until she had finished her right leg that she had noticed how well her razor was working that day. As she moved to start her left leg she actually paid attention to the dark blue razor in her hand which was definitely not her bright green and teal razor. Only then did she realize she was using Jake's razor, and it was working much better than hers.

From then on she would use Jake's razor more often than her own and it was a couple of months later before he realized it. Sam had been embarrassed to admit to her husband that she had used it without looking because she wasn't used to having another razor in her bathroom besides her own. To help ease her embarrassment Jake had admitted to accidentally using her shaving cream once, but then he started teasing her about how she was still using his razor. He even pretended to be mad about it, but Sam took it all with a smile because she knew he didn't really mind. Deep down he may even find it cute, but he would never admit it in a million years. And to this day, Sam still uses his razor more often than her own.

**Overwhelmed**

The world felt overwhelming to Sam. Between the struggles of school and upcoming finals, the annoyance of watching her best friend make awful decisions against her advice, health issues that had been increasing in the family, and every day worries of running a rance without seeing the Phantom recently, Sam didn't know what to do. Her brain felt like a jumbled mess as she tried to get control of her thoughts and emotions. With so many things pulling her in every direction it felt impossible to do. Even riding Ace had not been as effective at grounding her as it normally was.

This led to Jake finding her on a hay bale in the hay loft, with quiet music coming from the radio. Sam was lost in thought, but he could still see the tears in her eyes. Thins between the two had become slightly awkward as they had recently started dating and neither of them kenw how to handle the change as smoothly as they wanted to. Even though it was awkward, it was a good type of awkward, and both of them were happy to be dating.

Jake was pulled out of his random thoughts as Sam moved to pull her knees up and wrap her arms around them. He walked over and quietly sat beside her. She quickly jerked her head to look at him as he put his arm around her shoulders and softly said, "Hey". Her "Hi" in response sounded weak and caused him to tighten his arm around her. Sam curled into him as she laid her head on his shoulder and buried herself in his warmth and comfort. Jake tilted his head to press his lips to her hair and whisper soothing words to her as he felt the tears leak from her eyes.

He could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen her cry, and even though he didn't know what was causing it now, it shook him to see her so upset and he wanted to fix it. It was a new step in their relationship, and it felt like a big one. They had listened and offered works of comfort when they were just friends, but never like this. This was raw and vulnerable. Sam was vulnerable, very vulnerable, and she trusted him enough to take care of her and help her through it. It made his heart swell at the thought and he prayed he didn't mess it up.

As the girl in his arms calmed down he continued to run his hand soothingly up and down her arm until she pulled away a little to look at him.

"Thanks" she whispered as she wiped at her puffy eyes.

He gave her a small smile before asking, "Do you want to talk about it?" as he started to move his hand in soothing gestures again. He couldn't ignore the fact that he still found her beautiful with her bloodshot eyes and runny nose.

"I was just feeling overwhelmed by life. I couldn't get my emotions under control or anything. But you being her helped ground me." She paused for a moment to fiddle with the hem of her shirt, an old nervous habit. "I didn't want anyone to see me liek this, especially you. I feel so weak and lame. But I'm glad you're here. You gave me a safe place to fall before putting myself back together." she said as she leaned into his side more. His scent was intoxicating and added to the comfort she felt by his presence.

Jake couldn't resist kissing her forehead before starting into a mini speech that made him nervous and would use up his word quota for the day. "Brat, you don't have to hid this side of you from me. I don't think you are weak or lame just because the world was too much for your small shoulders for a moment. Instead, I find you brave and strong for continuing to face it with that stubbornness of yours. Maybe you had to shed a few tears in the process, but that's what I'm here for. I'm here to hold you as you cry and take the weight of the world when you can't bare it. I know you would and have done the same for me."

She gave him a weird look as he quit talking. She had never helped him like this before, though he was right when he said she would. Choosing to ignore that statement she instead focused on the rest of his speech where he had encouraged her and argued against her insecurities. She didn't know what she had done to deserve him as her best friend, let alone her boyfriend, but she would never trade him for anything. He drove her insane more often than not, but moments like this were why she loved him. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss, trying to convey how she felt. They both pulled away with smiles on their faces. Despite having been dating a month and confessing that they loved each other, it was still new and awkward and exciting. Sam laid her head back on his shoulder, content to be held by him as he helped bare the weight of the world. "I love you" she whispered into his t-shirt. He pulled her closer to his side as he replied, "I love you too."

**Stories**

Sam loved to hear Dallas' stories from when she was younger. After her accident there were some things that Sam didn't remember, or sometimes she was just to young in the story to remember it. One of her favorites was a story that Dallas always told with a fond smile. She didn't remember the incident because she was only four when it happened. Jake was seven at the time and had been over at Riverbend to see Sam. Dallas had been working on the bunkhouse when they had wondered over to see him. He had asked if they wanted to help him and Jake had enthusiastically said yes. Not to be outdone by him, Sam had also agreed. Dallas gave them both a hammer and then showed Sam how to use it. During this part of the story Dallas would always give a big chuckle as his smile would grow bigger and more amused at the next part. Here he would proceed to explain how Jake came to him and complained about Sam doing it wrong and how she was putting all the nails in sideways or bent. He wanted to stop her and fix her mistakes but Dallas tole him to let her be. Whenever Jake's mom was around for the story she would pipe in and explain how Jake didn't quite understand that Sam was a girl and was just learning how to do these things. Sam would reply to her, stating that he never did cut her any slack and still wouldn't today. She wasn't sure why she enjoyed this story so much, maybe because it described their relationship in a nutshell and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Lingerie**

Sam had never been keen on spending extra money for extravagant underclothing. Simple cotton had always been her go to. Sometimes she would pick out various patterns but normally she would quickly grab solid colors in her size and preferred style while shopping. This being the case you could imagine her embarrassment when her Aunt Sue had given her a lingerie set as an extra wedding present. What was more embarrassing was Jake finding them in her suitcase on their honeymoon. She still didn't know whose face had been a brighter red.

**Learning**

Sam thought that she knew everything about Jake. She knew he preferred silence, he was an excellent tracker and a hard worker. He was up before the crack of dawn and his hair was always tied back out of his face. He had a special way with horses that nobody could match, though Sam came pretty close sometimes. But she never expected the things she would learn about him when they got married. Unlike most couples they had decided not to live together until after they were married. They had known each other their whole lives and had no doubt they loved each other. Therefore they didn't feel the need to find out if things would work still once they started living together. Not to mention Gram and the rest of their families would kill them. This being the case Sam never expected to find out that Jake didn't wake up looking the same way he does the rest of the day. Instead his hair is sometimes in knots that rival her own rats nest. His normally clean shaven face has some stubble that she loved to run her hands over as he gave her a good morning kiss. He loved to put his feet up on the coffee table as he leaned back into the couch. She had known that he would tolerate cuddling, but until they were married and alone all the time, she never knew that he actually enjoyed it. On rare occasions she would also hear the silent cowboy humming during his showers. All of these things were new to her, but they only made her love him more.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed them! The last one was a bit random and rushed, but I think it was ok none the less. My semester ends next week and I'm hoping to get some writing done during my break. Particularly during the time that I'm house sitting for my aunt with no internet connection. If there's anything you would like to see through my point of view feel free to leave suggestions in a review or PM. Until next time!<strong>

**~Jump4Life**


End file.
